


Mauvaise surprise

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kankuro était heureux, il se rendait à Konoha pour traiter d'échanges commerciaux entre le pays du vent et le pays du feu. En général, c'était sa grande sœur Temari qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose, mais elle était partie quelques jours auparavant pour le pays du thé, en vue d'un partenariat entre les deux pays.





	Mauvaise surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. J'aime pourtant bien Ino, mais parfois je suis méchante avec elle.

Kankuro était heureux, il se rendait à Konoha pour traiter d'échanges commerciaux entre le pays du vent et le pays du feu. En général, c'était sa grande sœur Temari qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose, mais elle était partie quelques jours auparavant pour le pays du thé en vue d'un partenariat entre les deux pays. 

S'il était si content de se rendre au pays du feu, lui qui en général n'aimait pas quitter son pays, c'était parce qu'il allait retrouver sa petite-amie, Ino Yamanaka, avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs mois. Cela s'était fait par hasard, lorsque l'équipe dix avait rapporté un parchemin au kazekage. Shikamaru en tant que chef avait eu une longue conversation avec Gaara, Choji et Temari, qui étaient amis sans que l'on ne sache trop pourquoi étaient allés se restaurer et discuter des dernières nouvelles, et il s'était donc retrouvé par la force des choses avec la kunoichi de l'équipe. Se rappelant qu'elle adorait les fleurs, il lui avait proposé de visiter la serre de Temari, dont celle-ci n'était pas peu fière. La fille Yamanaka avait tout de suite accepté, lui avait spontanément attrapé le bras, et s'était laissée guider dans les rues de Suna. Ils étaient vite arrivés à destination, et la blonde avait été très étonnée de trouver autant de variété de fleurs différentes dans un désert. 

Le brun n'était pas un grand adorateur des plantes et des fleurs, sauf si elles pouvaient servir à fabriquer des poisons et leurs antidotes, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait, mais entendre Ino en parler avait quelque chose de plaisant. Tradition oblige, Shikamaru, Ino et Choji avaient diné, et dormi chez les Sabaku No, ce qui avait donné plus de temps pour le marionnettiste et la fleuriste pour apprendre à se connaître. Perdus dans leur conversation ils n'avaient pas remarqué les regards amusés que leur lançaient les quatre autres. Après le repas, pendant que Temari avait montré leur chambre aux deux invités, Ino était restée en arrière, et avait demandé à Kankuro s'il voulait sortir avec elle. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que la question ne l'avait pas étonnée, après tout tout le monde savait que les Sabaku No étaient spéciaux, et n'avaient jamais eu de relation amoureuse. 

Ino était directe et ne tournait pas autour du pot, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté, elle lui plaisait et il se sentait bien avec elle. Ils étaient parvenus à rester ensemble malgré la distance, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais profitaient de chaque instants lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. 

Kankuro était impatient de la revoir, elle n'était pas au courant de son arrivé, c'était une surprise, et il avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Il parvint devant la porte de l'appartement de la fille Yamanaka. Elle vivait seule, et avait eu le droit d'y vivre lorsqu'elle avait atteint le rang de jonin. Il entra, surpris que la porte soit ouverte. Il se prépara au pire, peut-être qu'un cambrioleur était encore là, ou bien sa petite-amie avait été attaquée, et peut-être...Non, il ne devait pas imaginer le pire.

Il se rendit jusqu' à la chambre, où il entendait des rires, au moins, elle était encore en vie. Lorsqu'il avait pensé au pire, il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce pire-là. La scène qui s'offrit à lui était révoltant, Ino, la fille avec lequel il était, était à quatre pattes, en sous-vêtements, la bouche et les mains sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Sai, qui lui était nu comme un ver, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû toucher.

«  Visiblement je dérange, cria-t-il fou de rage

La kunoichi, se retourna, horrifiée de voir son petit-ami, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus qu'en colère. Elle se releva, pendant que Sai, toujours dans le plus simple appareil, le fixait comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'agacement du ninja de Suna.

-Kankuro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-elle tremblante

\- Je suis en mission, et je voulais te faire une surprise, mais apparemment c'est à moi que tu en as fait une, siffla-t-il

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, les yeux de Kankuro sur elle étaient si durs, si perçants, Saise rhabilla enfin, croyant que le fils Sabaku no était perturbé par sa nudité. 

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu me prends pour un con comme ça, à moins bien sûr que nous étions dans une relation ouverte, et dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui aurais été un abruti de te rester fidèle, cracha-t-il

\- Kankuro, s'il te plaît calme-toi et écoute-moi je t'en pris, bredouilla-t-elle

-Me calmer, tu veux que je me calme, rit-il, non mais c'est la meilleure c'est là, je te trouve en train de t'amuser avec un garçon et tu voudrais que je sois calme. Tu ne veux pas que je vous félicite non plus !, reprit-il 

\- Tu es complexé par rapport à moi, je suis sûr que si tu te déshabillais toi aussi... commença Sai

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisque le marionnettiste lui avait envoyé une droite dans la figure qui l'avait propulsé contre le mur. 

\- Toi ferme-là, je ne t'ai pas sonné !, le coupa le frère de Temari et Gaara

Ino pleurait, elle se sentait si mal, si sale, et savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier puisqu'il avait tout vu. 

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, au moins cela mettra des couleurs sur son teint de cadavre, termina méprisant le ninja de sable avant de s'en aller." 

Il claqua la porte le plus fort qu'il pu, peu lui importait si les voisins entendaient et débarquaient chez elle, elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait trompé. Quel idiot il avait été de croire qu'elle l'aimait, et le pire c'est qu'il devait rester quelques jours pour sa mission. Il allait tout faire pour l'éviter, il ne voulait plus la revoir, cette...

"Oh Kankuro, ça va ?, lui demanda une voix qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à Kiba Inuzuka

-Non, ça allait jusqu' à ce que je débarque dans votre maudit village, les filles chez vous sont toutes aussi faciles ou c'est moi qui n'ai pas eu de chance,

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles je ne comprends rien, avoua le ninja aux crocs rouges perplexe

-Kankuro, attends s'il te plaît, l'implora Ino en lui courant après, complètement vêtue

Kiba n'eut pas besoin de demander plus d'explications, la blonde avait une odeur particulièrement forte et qu'il identifia sans difficulté. Elle avait couché avec un garçon, et s'il en jugeait par la réaction de l'autre garçon, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle l'avait fait. 

\- Je vais y aller, vous avez des choses à vous dire, devina le maître-chien

-Non Kiba, tu te trompes, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, ni maintenant ni jamais, le contredit Kankuro

Le propriétaire d'Akamaru ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou rester, son ami de Suna était très agacé, et son amie était en larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, tu étais loin, je me sentais seule, Sai et moi revenions d'une mission, et cela s'est fait naturellement expliqua-t-elle 

\- Excuse-moi de vivre à Suna, je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir toujours être là pour te satisfaire sexuellement, mais aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui m'a proposé de sortir ensemble, pas l'inverse, s'exclama-t-il

\- Je sais, et je ne le regrette pas, cela n'aurait pas duû se produire, mais je ne peux pas l'effacer, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi...Je...Je t'aime.

\- Ah là c'en est trop, tu baises avec un autre et tu me dis que tu m'aimes, c'est comme si tu me plantais un kunai empoisonné dans le cœur et après tu m'administrais l’antidote. Tu ne vaux rien Ino, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer si tu es capable d'ouvrir les cuisses pour le premier venu. Tu me dégoûtes, et tu me fais pitié, vociféra-t-il

Des ninjas et des civils s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, attirés par les cris du garçon, mais il s'en fichait, il se moquait de ruiner la réputation de la fille Yamanaka, elle avait prit son cœur, et s'était essuyée avec, pourquoi aurait-il dû continuer à la respecter ?

-Si j'avais su quel genre de fille tu étais Ino, je me serais payé les services d'une professionnelle, au moins je n'aurais pas autant souffert qu'à cause de toi !

La population jetaient des regards de travers à la kunoichi, et murmuraient des paroles loin d'être flatteuses. Le No Sabaku ne s'attarda pas davantage, il traversa la foule et se rendit en direction d'un hôtel, cette mission allait être un enfer, mais il n'allait pas abandonner à cause d'une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine. 

Le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas la première fois, que d'autres hommes que Sai avaient partagé son lit. Il avait songé à l'épouser, quelle connerie. Ino n'était rien, rien qu'une menteuse et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.


End file.
